To be free
by netcy25
Summary: Kimberly has a secret and it is she has a brain tumor and she haven't told her friends or her boyfriend can she keep it a secret forever
1. prolegule

**Disclaimer. I don't own power ranger .**

 **hope you enjoy this story**

 **Prologue.**

Kimberly was a happy little seven year old girl who loves doing gymnastic and love being herself, she was a little girl who was full of life and put anybody feelings before her, but lately she been having a lot of headache for the pass two month. She was playing out side in the back yard then all the sudden she pass out and just started to have a seizer.

Caroline saw what happen she ran outside with ken ,Ken pick up Kimberly the ran to the car and the drove to the hospital.

they arrive at the hospital the got out of the car they ran inside "we need somebody help ,our daughter is having a seizer "

ran as also some nurse with a hospital bed and they begin to work on .Dan got Kimberly seizer under control ,so he went to talk to Kimberly parents .

came in and sat next to them "well we got her seizer under control ,so can I ask have she been complains about headache ".Caroline the was remembering "yes she have about for the last two months but their on and off"

got up from the seat "I be running more test ,then I be back with the result ". Ken stood up shake doctor Dan hand "thanks for taking care of our little girl"

ran MRI and Ct Scan on Kim Then he look at it and he found the Kim had a brain tumor. went to tell Kimberly parents.

sat next to them and told them the she had a begin brain tumor and their where it was cause her to have seizer and the she will have them all her life so he will prescribe her a medicen so it can stop them from coming and the tumor is small, she can go home in a hr. and the Kimberly will need a mri done every 3 to 6 month to keep and eye on the tumor need Mri Caroline started crying " can we see her ". got up "I walk you to her room".

Ken and Caroline saw Kim was awake sitting up and watching the hospital TV .Caroline and ken gave Kim a hug and sat down .Kim look at them "mom and dad why I am in the hospital ". Caroline breath in and out "kim you where outside you pass out you started to have a seizer,doctor found out you have a brain tumor wish is not cancerous and where is at you will have seizer the will come out of no where in all your life".Kimberly begin to cry "is theree anything they can do about the tumor and the seizer ".ken hold Kimberly hands "yes you been needing MRi done every 3 to 6 moths done to keep and eye on the tumor as well for the seizer you going to taking medicine for the rest of your life for the seizer to stop from coming". Kim was stretching her legs "ok I fid with this ,can I go home "

walks in "sure about now".ken was sinning the discharge paper and getting Kimberly medicine ,while Caroline was getting her clothe on.

ken and Caroline and Kim left the hospital. Kimberly knew the this will be her life for know on the she be spending the rest of her life in the hospital,but one thing she knew she didn't one knowing she had a brain tumor.

well this is Kim knew life will she be able too be ok with it ...

 **well prologue done to my knew story ,hope you like it please review let me know what you think and like always catch you on the flipped side...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I don't own power ranger**

 **Chapter.1**

 **7 year later...**

Kimberly was in angel grove high she still did gymnastic and did karate as well now, but she was really careful doing it .Kimberly made great friends but she never told them the she had a brain tumor at all and the she has seizer .She was afraid that they will treat her different .

Kimberly was heading to her locker ,when she saw her friend coming to her ..Trini gave Kimberly a hug "hey girl ,what up".Kimberly laugh "nothing Trini".Jason came and stand by Kim "hey sis ,how your doing" Kim was opening her locker " I am doing fine ".Billy was reading a book "I concur the you was worried about today pop quiz" .Kim grab her book "yes I am Billy ". Zack grab Kim and spin her around "you just have to relax Kim. Kim finish getting her stuff from her locker " I will try

The gangs went to miss apple b class and they sat at the assigned seat. Miss Apple B came walking in the class today " well student ,I hope you did your reading and study for the pop quiz today". Kimberly was looking around " yes I have read miss apple b and I did study". The class gave the same answer too.

Miss Apple b came walking around the class and handed them the pop quiz . 40 minuets pass and Billy was done with his pop wiz and 20 more minuets ,so was the rest of the gang accept Kim. 10 more minuets pass and Kim was done was hers.

The rest of the day went by good ,the school day finish and the rest of the gang decide to go to the youth center .

 **Youth Center..**

The gangs decide to usely seat where the sit at, earnie came by at there table " what can I get you guy". Kimberly was getting up to go change " our regular order ".then she left to the locker room . Ernie wrote that down "well it be out in 45 minuets ",then Ernie walk back to the counter .to do

Kimberly came out in her leotard and went to the beam , she started to do some gymnastic tricks and she was lost in her own little world free of pain and that what she really wanted ,she let herself lose in to her movements .

then Kimberly went to the mat and started to practice karate and she was just lose ,she saw Ernie bringing the food to the table .She decide the she did enough work out today ,she had a headache so she went to the locker room and took a shower there got dress and took the medicine for headache and as well as her seizer medicine.

Kimberly walks out the locker room and sat at the table and started to eat her own food ,Few minuets later there communicator started to beep.

The gang was in the hallway making sure nobody was there.

Jason put his communicator next to his mouth "go ahead Zordon".

Zordon voice came trough the communicator "Jason goldar and the putties are attacking angel grove"

Jason stood next to the gang "we are on are way, is morphing time "

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Sabertoothed tiger" Trini called

"Triceratops" Billy called

" mastodon" Zack called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called called

the gang all morph headed to angel grove,Kimberly was always careful when she went into battle .The gang arrive and started to attack the putties.

Goldar "well look who show up ,putties attack".

the ranger fought and fought until all the putties was defeated, Now just Goldar was left .Goldar started to attack the ranger and he was being defeated "you may have won ranger, but I be back". Goldar disappear to the moon palace.

The ranger power laugh "glad that over with" ,billy was standing next to Jason "I concur",Trini was near Kim "so what should we do ", Zack just was looking around "well let head back to the youth center and do what we do best hang there "

Kimberly was walking the other way to the park "well you guys, I am going to the park", Jason hugs Kim good bye "well sis ,we see you at school tomorrow ",Billy laugh "yes we see you tomorrow", Kim and Trini did there handshake " do you want e to bring your book bag to school tomorrow bestie", Kim smile "no Trini ,I go to the youth center to pick my book bag up when I go home ",Zack look at Kim "ok then ,just be careful".

The gang was heading to the youth center while headed to the park.

 **Angel grove park**

Kimberly reach the park .She sat on the swing and was just thinking how her life is all wrap in a bubble, she wanted to be a world Olympics gymnast,but she knew the if her parent found out she does gymnastic or karate at the youth center the will never leaves her alone the be behind her back 24/7. well Kim knew this hi he life forever .

Kimberly decide to walk to the lake and just view love the view of the lake so she stood there for fourteen minuets,then she walk back to the youth center to get her book bag.

 **Youth center  
**

Kimberly finally got to the youth center and she went inside found her book bag and went home to do her homework.

 **Hart house**

Kimberly walks in her home, Kimberly dad and her mom divorce when Kim was only ten year old, Kimberly walk around the house looking for her mom "mom are you home .

Kimberly found a note from her mom.

 **Kim**

 **I am going to be coming home late ,there food in the fringed for when you get hungry ,I see you later on don't wait up for me l**

 **love mom.**

well ok Kim headed the food the was in the fringed and the watch her plate the went up stair to do her homework, Kim finally finish her homework the she decide to take a shower.

Kimberly finish her shower took both her medicine and went to sleep.. 

well what going to happen ,will the gang ever find out kim secret...

 **well the first chapter is done well please leave a review telling me what you think about it ,if you guys have any idea for my next chapter just leave it in the review section or pm me ,well like always catch you on the flip side...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. I don't own power ranger**

 **Chapter.2**

Kimberly was at her house she woke up in the morning and found the her mom left early for work,Kimberly decide to serve herself break fast ,it was Sunday and Kimberly

decide to meet her friends at the youth center ,cause Jason was in the Karate tournament.

Kimberly was finish eating ,she drunk her medicine and decide too head out to the youth center. Kimberly make sure everything was off and the left the house and lock it behind her.

 **Youth Center.**

Kimberly just go into the youth center and saw her friends next to Jason, when she walk their her eyes went straight to this guy wearing a green shirt and black sweet pants , he was Jason opponent in the martial art expo. Kimberly couldn't stop staring at him .

Zack was supporting Jason as he said "All rigth now jase remember,Think positive ,concetrate on your moves" as he look in Jason eyes, Trini was standing next to Jason and looking at the guy with the green tank top who was Jason competition ,Trini said "yeah,focus on your mind as well as your body"

Jason was nervous "thanks,guys but uh, it look like I'm going to need all the help I can get" Zack laugh as he saw the guy practicing " man that dude is bump", Trini was wondering as she look around "I don't know probably some knew kid in school".

Kimberly couldn't get her eyes off him"he is really cute " Trini Laugh, the gangs watch as Jason and tommy go back and forth bringing to the ground. The timer rang and it ment the end of the tournament. The reff raised tommy and Jason arm up "tournaments end in a draw"

Jason shook tommy hand "good job" then he went to his friends ," going to hit the shower" and then he left to the locker rooms. The gangs decide to sit in the counter of the youth center and they decide to wait for Jason. Kimberly was still staring at tommy and Trini notice it"Hey kim are you coming,He is gorgeous isnt he". Kimberly laugh "yeah,you can said that again"

Kimberly and Trini headed to the counter "maybe you catch him in school tomorrow",Trini said as she grab Kim hand. the got next to the counter tops with the other and they sat down,Kimberly was wondering will she really see him at school.

 **Angel Grove High School**

Kimberly was by her locker getting book out of it then here come bulk and skull to bother her. skull was standing next to give locker, "hey babe need, a big strong man to help you with your books". Kimberly was getting her books out her locker "Dream on skull"

Bulk walks next to skull "oh, time to teah her a lesson"

tommy was hearing what was going on , so he decide to walk to where Kim was and help her out .Tommy look at the bullies "hey", when he saw Kim he saw the most beautiful girl he ever saw, "didn't you hear the lady". Kimberly blush, tommy still looking at her as well at Skull and Bulk "she said no"

Bulk went straight to tommy "I think it's time for someone else,To Be Taugth a Lesson".Bulk stop because Tommy drop he book bag to the floor and Tommy do some karate moves, that made Bulk stop"maybe we teach you that lesson some other time", bulk and skull ran out the hallway .

Kimberly was blushing "thanks,That was really great", when tommy look in too Kim eyes, he felt in love with her right at that couldn't stop staring into those eyes "sure,I see you later", he started to head out, but Kimberly stop him"hey,um..I'm Kimberly", she put a piece of her hair around her ear.'You're new around here aren't you"

Tommy shook Kim hands "yeah,I'm tommy", Kimberly was happy the he told her his name "hi", tommy was smiling "hi".

Kimberly was nervous to ask tommy something "um ,listen do you want to get together". she was hoping he said yes"with some of us after school", Kimberly was looking into tommy eyes a aw the where amazing she finish her question "you know nothing major just hang out at the youth center"

Tommy was happy the Kim ask that "yeah ,that sound cool", tommy was heading out , Kimberly finish getting her books, "okay",Tommy look at Kim one last time "well I see you then" they both head their separate ways Tommy said "bye" as well as Kimberly "bye"

Kimberly in all her classes, she was thinking about tommy,she was happy the he help her out with bulk and skull,but she couldn't wait to see tommy at the youth center .

the school day finish ,Kimberly headed to her locker and put her books away. Then she headed with the gang to the youth center.

 **In the alley**

tommy was heading to the youth center so he can meet Kimberly in all the sudden Rita putties began to attack show up "tommy I chosing you too be my evil green ranger " then Rita laugh as she disappear with tommy to her lair .

 **In the moon palace**

Rita was doing a spell while tommy was uncousesnce , she finish the spell . "Rise my green ranger" Rita said as she laugh. Tommy woke up and felt pure evil "how may I help my empress". Rita was happy the her plan was going to work "go my green ramger ,destroy the comman center as well as the rager" .

tommy stood up and teleported out.

 **Comman Center**

tommy arrive at the comman center and started to destroy everything and he send zordon was enjoying it .tommy the he was going after the ranger.

well another chapter done, what will happen to the ranger'

 **well please leave a review telling me what u think , like always catch you on the flip side...**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. **I don't own power ranger**

 **sorry it took so long to update ,I been having writer blocks ,but I finally got this chapter done. I hope you guys like it and review it .**

 **chapter.3**

 **Angel Grove Park.**

The ranger where fighting to save the world , not knowing the there command center is destroy, they where in the meggazord fighting the monster rite created .Then all of the sudden the door to the meggazord was open then all of the sudden the ranger where face with a green rangeer.

tommy laugh "so I finally meet the rangers", Kimberly was the one the spoke "who are you and why ur working for rita". Tommy decide to kick them out the meggazord "cause she is my empress"

the ranger felt to the ground ,while the green ranger as the green ranger landed on his feet. The ranger fought the evil green ranger . Tommy was more after the pink ranger. The green ranger was heading for Kimberly when he was stop by a blast by Jason "leave her alone". Tommy was mad so he went straight for Jason "you should have not to that red ranger", they fought until was time for tommy to retreat.

Tommy laugh "ill be back rangers ,then Tommy teleported back to the moon palace.

The ranger all dimorph. Jason was looking around "who is the heck is the green ranger", Trini decide to go next to Jason "I don't know jas ,but I do know that person is under Rita spell". Billy clean his glassed with his shirt "I agree with trini", zack was just standing next to Billy "we have to break the person out of it".Kimberly was getting a headache , but she went next to trini "well we have to do it'

The ranger decide to go to the command center ,but they couldn't teleport they had to use Billy rag bug to get there .

 **Command Center.**

The ranger got there and saw the command center destroy, Kimberly was in shock "no wonder we couldn't

teleport", Billy went to the control "we are going to need to work here",trini went by Billy "I will help Billy".zack was looking around "man where zordon",Jason was standing in front of the globe "I wonder who the green ranger is".

the ranger decide to fix the command center up ,as well try to bring zordon back ,because they want to bring the mentor back.

 **1 week pass**

the ranger where still going into battle ,they finally found out who was the green ranger as well they got zordon back. Kimberly was in shock but also hurt "I cant believe tommy is the green ranger, I went to talk to him ,but he eyes glow green ad he know who we are "

zack kept walking back and froth in the command center "no wonder the putties didn't attack him", then Jason was by zordon tube " no wonder I went to the moon palace".Billy was in the control looking for info"how do we break him free", trini was standing by Kimberly "yeah what should we do ".

zordon spoke " you guys will have to destroy the sword of darkness".

the ranger all knew the will have to try to get that sword away from tommy so they can't destroy it .

the alarm in the command center begins to ring ."ayayayay "alpha said I he went to the control. "ranger" zordon said "look into the viewing globe , the green ranger is attacking citizen at the beach"

the ranger already was going to morph to go there, "ready" Jason said ", as zack stood next to him"yup let do it", Billy smile "let break this spell" . Trini was on the other side of Jason"let get this done". Kimberly was worried "let save him". the gangs go the morpher out.

"it morphing time" said Jason.

"pterodactyl" Kimberly said

"saber toothed tiger" trini said

"triceratops" Billy said

"mastodon" zack said

"Tyrannosaurus Jason said

the ranger the teleported to the beach.

 **well sorry for this short chapter hope u guys like it .. well another chapter done please leave a review ,like always catch you on the flip side .**


End file.
